Shadows, Sails and Pirate Tales
by ParchmentStories
Summary: A story following Elizabeth Swann's younger sister as she tries her hardest to get away from the world of corsets and petticoats and into a land of excitement surrounded by pirates. Follows COTBP. Rated T just to be safe. Co-written with aR.eL.eS
1. Chapter 1

Shadows, Sails and Pirate Tales

The sea was suspiciously calm yet a storm cloud thundereed from in the distance. Bernadette Swann, a petite child sat quietly on the deck of a ship, picking at the lace frill of her petticoat. She was travelling with her father and older sister Elizabeth, not that anyone noticed she was there - Nobody had noticed her since her mother's passing. Bernadette was but the shadow of a vibrant, beautiful sister, who was quickly becoming the lady her father had hoped for. Dearest Elizabeth was the apple of her father's eye - being the first born child and exceedingly beautiful - that Bernadette often felt ignored. After all, when her mother had been alive, she was doted on, her mother's favourite rivalling her father's affection for Elizabeth.

Bernadette listened to her sister sing of pirates, a short melody which was now sure to plague her mind for the rest of the journey. Not that she was scared, pirates are exciting! But the melody told of the fightful things a pirate could do to one, if they were so unfortunate to meet.

Shifting her position slightly, Bernadette watched as Joshamee Gibbs passed her and placed his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. Her sister jumped, spinning around to glare at the older man. She giggled at the expression painted on her sister's face - the relief to realise it was only a crew member's hand, and not a pirate's. Elizabeth shot a disapproving look at Bernadette.. God forbid she must have a laugh at dear Elizabeth's expense.

"Quiet missy," Gibbs said, turning and staring out to sea, "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't wanna bring 'em down on us now, do you?"

Bernadette stood and shuffled out of the way as Lieutenant Norrington and Governor Swann appeared. She knew she would be reprimanded for sitting on the dirty floor in her clean gown – it was always a complaint of her father's. "Bernadette!" he would say, " Can you not sit upon a chair? Ladies do not lounge across floors. Copy your sister and behave appropriately." Both men walked past her, without even acknowledging her existance, and moved quickly towards Elizabeth.

"Mr Gibbs, that will do," Norrington said, glaring at the man. No doubt he was thinking an array of nasty thoughts about poor Mr Gibbs.

Mr Gibbs turned around to face the young man, raising an eyebrow. "It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog."

Muttering about the bad look women aboard ships would bring, he moved past Norrington and Governor Swann to the crew's quarters.

"What's wrong with women?" Bernadette demanded, scowling. Was a woman not as able as man? After all, women bring children into the world, and a man relies upon them for the continuation of mankind! She huffed and crossed her arms as she was ignored by everybody. Not a surprise, but Bernadette still felt she should at least be noticed.

Bernadette and Elizabeth shared a confused glance when Lieutenant Norrington said that pirates deserve a "Short drop and a sudden stop".

Their gaze was caught by Mr Gibbs miming being hanged and Elizabeth gasped in horror. Bernadette pulled a face – the thought of one being hanged was almost too gruesome to imagine!

"I am so glad that Bernadette doesn't share Elizabeth's apparent fascination with pirates," Governor Swann told Norrington, when he saw his youngest daughter's disgusted look.

"Actually, I think that pirates are exciting," Bernadette said to the two men.

"Honestly Bernadette, you do not have to do everything that Elizabeth does," her father said.

"I'm not," she protested, "And my name is Dette. Bernadette is too proper."

"But, darling, Bernadette is a name for ladies," Governor Swann insisted, "Dette is not a name."

"I'm not a lady! I'm a pirate!" Dette shouted, scowling at her father.

His face changed to one full of anger as he hissed, "We will speak about this later, Bernadette."

Bernadette watched her father walk away with Lieutenant Norrington, anger bubbling within her. Why should it matter how she acted or what she called herself? He'd never notice any change she might make anyway. Pulling herself away from her grumpy thoughts, she looked over at her sister.

Elizabeth's shocked gasp immediately caught her attention and she quickly ran to her side, almost colliding with the banister in the process.

"What is it?" she asked.

Following Elizabeth's gaze, she looked into the water and saw a boy floating on a piece of wood. He seemed to be soaked through, his black hair stuck to his face and eyes firmly shut.

"Father!" she shouted.

"There's a boy in the water!" Elizabeth yelled, pointing at him.

Most of the crew ran to see where Elizabeth was pointing; nothing this exciting ever happened aboard the ship and the crew would most certainly make the most of it.

"Man overboard!" yelled Norrington, before ordering the crew to haul him aboard.

As the boy was being pulled from the sea by members of the crew, Bernadette heard Mr Gibbs whisper, "Mary, Mother of God," with his eyes fixed on something out at sea.

She turned to see what he was looking at and let out a gasp when her eyes met the sight of a burning ship on the water. Splinters of wood littered the water's surface, debris floating around in all directions. Flames licked at the remains of the ship – it was sure to go under soon, the damage it had sustained would not allow it to stay afloat much longer.

Mr Gibbs began insisting that pirates must have been responsible for the intense damage inflicted on the ship, scanning the rest of the ocean for a receding boat, or any other sign of a pirate presence.

Norrington turned and ordered his men to ready a boat and investigate the ship, to see if any more survivors could be found, whilst Governor Swann told Elizabeth to take care of the boy who was pulled from the water.

Bernadette followed her sister over to the boy and watched as she touched his face. Both girls jumped as the boy gasped and grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"It's ok," Elizabeth reassured him, "My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"Will Turner," he gasped in reply.

"I'm watching over you, Will," Elizabeth smiled, as Will's head dropped back and he fell unconscious once again.

Elizabeth reached for the medallion around Will's neck and gently took it. She turned it over in her hands and Bernadette gasped. The shiny gold medallion held the insignia of piracy - a skull.

"He's a pirate," she grinned.

"Has he said anything?" asked Lieutenant Norrington, from behind them.

Both girls jumped and turned around, Elizabeth hiding the medallion behind her back as she did so. They were lucky that the rush of activity on the boat had prevented any attention being focused on them. If anyone were to find that medallion, who knew what could have happened to the boy.

"His name's William Turner, that's all I found out," Elizabeth told him.

As Norrington turned and walked away, both of the girls returned their attention to the medallion. A fluttering of black fabric caused them both to look out to sea; a ship with ripped black sails moved gracefully across the water. Elizabeth scrunched her eyes up in fear, yet Dette's eyes widened and her mouth fell into a small shocked expression. She slowly began to smile as the dawn of realisation hit her... Pirates.


	2. Chapter 2

-8 years later -

Elizabeth fastened the medallion around her neck, carefully studying it in the mirror. 8 years and she was still fascinated by the medallion, intrigued by the story she was sure was behind it's existence. She jumped as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Her hand flew to her chest in an almost cliché expression of surprise; the knock had surprised her to be sure, but the momentary fear of being caught wearing a pirates medallion had made her heart skip a beat.

"Elizabeth?" She heard her father call from the other side of the door, "Are you decent?"

Elizabeth quickly shoved the medallion beneath the folds of her under-gown, and pulled the garment tightly around her neck.

"She's probably still asleep," Dette muttered, smirking as she sauntered past her sister's door.

"Yes, Yes," Elizabeth answered, smoothing her skirts as her father opened the door.

"Still in bed at this hour?" cried her father, exasperated, "It's a beautiful day."

He glanced around the room – the bed dressing was all over the floor, three dresses laid out for Elizabeth to choose. The curtains were still drawn shut; no wonder she didn't know how lovely the day was. He'd hazard a guess Elizabeth hadn't even looked outside yet.

"I have a gift for you," The governor said, passing her a box, with a dress and corset in.

"It's beautiful!" Elizabeth cried, causing Bernadette to snort. It was a beautiful gown, with such delightful ornate patterning, by far the grandest dress she owned. Something wasn't right, why would her father give her such a nice dress for no reason?

"May I enquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow at her father, sure that there was an ulterior motive to such a gift.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote on his daughter?" Governor Swann smiled.

"You never dote on me," Dette mumbled grumpily under her breath. [I] I bet there's no gift waiting for me in my chamber. [/i] she thought.

Ignoring Dette's comment, the Governor continued, "Actually, I had hoped you might wear it to the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" Elizabeth enquired.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony," Her father replied proudly, "Commodore Norrington as he's about to become."

"I knew it," Elizabeth scowled, as Bernadette attempted to withhold her laughter. It was always going to be for a reason, and Bernadette knew that her father was keen on the idea of a union between Norrington and Elizabeth. What better way to assure such an event than by making his daughter look so dazzling nobody could resist her?

"Fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know," Her father said, smiling at the prospect of his pride and joy marrying such a gentleman. Who wouldn't be proud to call him their son?

"Oh yes, he really likes you!" Bernadette taunted. "Nice corset,"

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," The governor said, turning and reprimanding his younger daughter for her outburst.

"Well women in London must have learnt not to breathe." Elizabeth retorted. "Why isn't Bernadette wearing one?"

Bernadette burst out laughing and walked down the staircase. There was no way on God's earth they would get Bernadette into a corset. She heard the door hinge squeak, and glanced to see who was visiting. William Turner entered the house, and began talking to the footman. Dette could only assume he was here to see her father.

Will had changed greatly since the day they pulled him out of the water. He was now a tall, handsome young man, with broad shoulders and a fit physique. Now a blacksmith, Will made swords and other items for her father. It was something he excelled at, and he was considered as one of the best craftsmen in the town.

After standing still for a few moments, Will walked over to a lamp in the corner of the room. The lamp was wonky - Dette had accidentally broken one of the arms, and fearing the punishment she'd receive from her father, she simply pushed it back in and left it. Will touched the lamp to straighten it up and the faulty arm fell off. Will quickly hid the arm inside a umbrella holder, hoping nobody would notice it's disappearance. Dette smiled and walked down the stairs to greet him.

"Miss Swann," Will smiled, "You look lovely."

Bernadette looked down at her emerald green dress in distaste. For sure, it was a beautiful gown, but Dette had long held distain for having to wear such apparell. It was so heavy, and difficult to wear; men's clothing was much more practical.

"Just wait until you see Elizabeth," Dette grinned, already picturing the look of shock and amazement on Will's face at such a sight. Governor Swann walked briskly down the stairs towards the two of them.

"Good Day Sir," Will replied, greeting him with a box, "I have your order."

The governor opened the box to reveal a shiny, new sword. Bernadette's eyes lit up; how she loved swords. If only her father would have allowed her to learn to handle the weapon. Instead Dette had resorted to sneaking around to the smithy and teaching herself without her father's permission. She wondered how long it would take for him to realise Mrs Norris was not a real person and Dette was not visiting her every saturday.

"The blade is folded steel, that's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" Will asked, taking the sword and showing it to the Governor, "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

Throwing up in the air, Will caught it and passed it to the governor. Dette knew Will was good with swords, one who handles such an object on a daily basis knows how the sword is to be used and handled. His swordsmanship was one of the qualities which allowed him to make such impressive swords.

"Impressive, very impressive, Very nice, Commodore Norrington's going to be very pleased with this," the governor said, carefully placing the sword back in it's box.

The party turned as they heard footsteps upon the staurcase. They were greeted with the sight of Elizabeth descending the stairs in her new gown and corset. The light from the stained glass window behind her form gave her an angelic glow. [I] Now all she needs are wings and a bloody halo. [/i] Dette muttered, feeling the familiar pang of jealousy bubbling up inside her.

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning," Governor Swann complimented her.

Bernadette glanced at Will; his eyes were firmly glued to Elizabeth. Dette knew that his affection for Elizabeth was strong, and the expression on his face clearly expressed his feelings.

"Will! So good to see you," Elizabeth smiled, "I had a dream about you last night."

Bernadette raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth. [I] And father calles me improper? [/i]

As if her father was reading her thoughts he said "Elizabeth, is that entirely proper?"

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth continued, clearly ignoring her father's comment.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will smiled. [i]How could Will forget the first time he laid eyes on the lovely Elizabeth Swann.? [/i] Dette thought. [I] Or am I just a hopeless romantic. That appears to happen to young ladies when they turn 18.[/i]

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she asked him.

"At least once more, Miss Swann," Will replied, "As always."

Bernadette smiled, Will was always so polite, even though on many occasions her family did not deserve it. Dette scowled slightly at her father as he commented that Will had a sense of propriety. She hated the upper class view that they were more important than people poorer than them. Just because will was not a Lord or a Duke, was not to say he would be devoid of manners and propiety.

"We really must be going," Her father said, ushering Elizabeth out of the door. The ceremony was soon to begin, and the Governor hated to be late, especially not to an occasion which could secure the match he had been working for these past months,

"Good day, Mr Turner," Elizabeth said, coldly.

As the door shut behind them, Bernadette walked over to Will. She knew he was sure to be hurt by the way her father and sister viewed him and the way they treated him, Hopefully her kindness to him would be a welcome change.

"I'm sorry for the behaviour of both my father and sister, Will," she apologised, gently squeezing his hand.

"It does not matter," Will answered, quickly changing the subject, "Why are you not going to the ceremony?"

"I am," she sighed, "I have a separate carriage."

"Do tell me how it goes," Will replied, "And try and at least enjoy it."

They both laughed quietly. Will was the only one who knew her true feelings about such events as these. In the past few years, Will and Dette had built a bond similar to that of siblings – they cared for one another deeply, but not in the romantic way which would result in a union. Dette knew Elizabeth held Will's heart. She only wished that Elizabeth would cease crushing it on every occasion necessary.

"I must be going," Dette said, glancing at the clock, "Goodbye Will."

She kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the door to her carriage.

Will watched Dette get into her carriage and waved to her as her carriage drew away.

Bernadette looked out of her window as it rode along the paths toward the ceremony, wishing that she didn't have to go. She knew that she would find it boring and she wasn't looking forward to watch Norrington drooling all over Elizabeth. Not that Elizabeth wasn't beautiful, she was a hindsight more attractive than herself Dette was sure, but seeing men pine after her sister stung when none of them so much as batted an eyelash at her.

The ceremony was long and dull as she had predicted. Bernadette spent the majority of her time thinking about how ridiculous Norrington looked. He was wearing as much brocade as a Mardi Gras float! Yet she trued hard to give the appearance of interest and excitement - she was sure her father would have her guts for garters if her saw her any other way.

There was a social gathering after the ceremony. Having nobody to talk to, Dette searched for her sister. She glanced around the throng of people, but Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. After

walking toward the battlements of the Fort, Dette saw Elizabeth being led away by Norrington. She sneakily followed them and standing within hearing distance, overheard their conversation as the pair stepped onto the platform.

"Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth." Norrington said, studying his company. Elizabeth fanning herself, chuckled softly but unenthusiastically.

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth began to fan herself hastily and tried to catch her breath, "I can't breathe,"

Norrington, not looking up replied, "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself."

At first Bernadette thought Elizabeth was pretending to to be shocked and attempting to appear modest and unassuming, but after noticing her sister unsteady movement and rapid intakes of breath only then did she realise her sister was truly struggling to breathe. A few seconds later, Elizabeth fell backwards off of the battlement, and landed in the water below.

"Elizabeth!" Dette shouted, "Father! Father!"

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth! My God!" Norrington cried, acting as if he was going to jump after her. Dette hoped he would not; if he did it was unlikely he would return. It would be best to leave the casualties to one person.

Dette, rushed down after her father and Norrington to the dock, where someone had pulled Elizabeth out of the water.

"On your feet." Norrington spat, pointing to the man who had saved her sister's life. Hardly a thanks for preventing her sister's death, but if that was his way of reproaching the competition to Elizabeth hand then so be it.

Her father rushed over to Elizabeth and helped her up, steadying her as she attempted to move. He asked her if she was okay, and looked her over to ensure she was unharmed.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elizabeth replied hastily, attempting to remove herself from her father's grasp.

"Shoot him," ordered the Governor. Dette saw Elizabeth's sharp intake of breath.

"Father," scolded Elizabeth, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington reached out his hand to thank the man, a gentlemanly gesture, but then to Dette's surprise yanked up his sleeve, revealing a 'P' on the man's arm. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, have we, Pirate?"

"Hang him" Governor Swann demanded.

Bernadette's eyes widened in shock. So Gibbs had been right about the hanging of Pirates all those years ago. Childishly, she thought he had just been joking.

"Jack Sparrow?" Norrington asked, upon seeing his tattoo. Norrington ordered that the pirate be handcuffed immediately.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please," the man corrected, a surprisingly brave action considerign her was handcuffed and surrounded by armed soldiers.

Bernadette laughed quietly. [I]Bravery or foolishness?[/i] she wondered,

Norrington challenged him as to why he did not have a ship if he was indeed a Captain. The Pirate cheekily retorted that he was "in the market". Mr Murtogg told the Commodore that Jack had said that he was looking to comandeer a ship. Dette scowled Murtogg, the man was obviously trying to worsen the situation for his own selfish gain.

Mr Mullroy then handed Jack's effects over to Norrington, who inspected them critically.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north," he unsheathed Jack's sword before continuing, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack retorted. Dette laughed, audibly this time, and caught the pirate's attention.

Governor Swann shot Bernadette an annoyed look, but she did not see; her eyes were firmly fixed on the pirate stood in front of her.

As Bernadette looked at the pirate, she realised how handsome he was. His deep brown eyes stood out because of the thick black lines around them. She took in every detail of his rugged appearance, from the bandana over his dreadlocked hair, to the beads in his braided beard. She had always thought that pirates would be disgusting looking older men, but with one look at Captain Jack Sparrow, all of her preconceptions were proved wrong.

"Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" Elizabeth said, angrily.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington told her. He thought his apparent smart morals were going to appeal to Elizabeth, but it only angered her further.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack piped up, as the handcuffs were being fastened around his wrists.

"Indeed," Norrington replied, as Gillette moved away from Jack. Dette knew that Gillette moving would be a mistake. In lighting fast speed, Jack grabbed Elizabeth and held her with the handcuffs around her neck.

Bernadette gasped and went to move towards her sister, but she was held back by one of Norrington's men. It had all been very exciting, but now the danger Elizabeth in overrode any feelings of excitement or anticipation Dette might have felt.

"Don't shoot," Governor Swann cried, clearly as frightened for Elizabeth safety as Dette.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack smiled, before asking for his effects, "And my hat," he added.

His effects and hat were passed to Elizabeth and Jack spun her around to face him.

"Now, Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," he said, gesturing to his effects.

She shoved his hat roughly onto his head and then moved on to fastening his belt around his waist.

Bernadette looked on with jealously as her sister had her arms around the handsome pirate.

"Easy on the goods, darling," Jack said, shooting a sly wink at Bernadette, who blushed and looked at her feet.

"You're despicable," Elizabeth spat.

Jack murmured into Elizabeth's ear before turning and addressing the crowd.

"Gentlemen, m'ladies, you will remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, pushing Elizabeth into Norrington's arms and fleeing from the scene.

He stood on top of a beam as Norrington shouted for his men to open fire and swung his handcuffs over a rope, sliding down it away from the gunshots.

Norrington screamed for his men to follow Sparrow and then turned to Gilette.

"Mr Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows," he drawled, "I would hate for him to miss it."

Norrington and Gilette followed the rest of the men in pursuit of Sparrow, leaving Governor Swann alone with his daughters.

"That was impressive," marvelled Dette.

"He is a pirate," Governor Swann said, "He is nothing but despicable. You really must not hold a high opinion of him."

He put his arm around Elizabeth and started to lead her back home, stroking her soggy hair out of her face in the most affectionate of manners.

"Well, I think that you were brilliant, Captain Jack Sparrow," Dette said under her breath, looking away into the distance where she had seen him disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been an exciting day, with all the drama having unfolded at Norrington's promotion ceremony, and as Bernadette readied herself for bed, she could think of nothing more than Captain Jack Sparrow. She was pulled out of her thoughts by loud banging noises and screams. She ran to her window and saw what looked like a pirate ship firing on Port Royal. Her first instinct was to be scared, but she was too excited by the prospect of pirates, one pirate in particular. She dove into the back of her wardrobe and took out some men's clothes she used when practising her swordmanship – She'd had to think hard about how to get these items, she'd begged Will, but after he refused she had resorted to bargaining with the servant boy.

After she finished dressing, she sped towards the door and wrenched it open. Flying down the stairs and out of the front door, Dette ran straight to the blacksmith's where she knew there would be an abundance of swords to protect herself with. She spotted Will and began to run towards him, but something caught her eye. Elizabeth was being dragged towards the docks by two pirates.

"Elizabeth!" she yelled, swiftly changing her direction.

She tried to run after her, but caught up in the frenzy, was knocked over by somebody running in the opposite direction. By the time she got back on her feet, Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. She ran over to Will's now unconscious form, shaking his body in vain, attempting to wake him. Eventually, Will's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Dette shocked.

"Where's Elizabeth?" He asked her, sitting up quickly and scanning the horizon.

"She was taken away, I couldn't find her!" Dette replied, pulling Will onto his feet.

"You should find your father," Will told her.

"No," Bernadette answered decisively. "I am staying with you, I want to save my sister just as much as you do."

Will looked at Dette, and sensing that he was fighting a losing battle, gave up on his attempt to persuade her otherwise. No doubt the governor would take her home if she was spotted.

"Where to?" Bernadette asked him.

"Your father? The Commodore?" Will guessed.

"No," Dette disagreed, "They'll just tell us to stay behind."

"We need to tell them," Will protested.

Deciding not to argue with Will, Dette followed him in search of Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington. In a few minutes they found Governor Swann and Norrington huddled around a map. They were deep in conversation when Dette burst in.

"They've taken Elizabeth!"

"We must save her!" Will continued.

"Bernadette Swann! What are you doing in men's clothing?" The governor said upon looking up at the pair. The distain on his face was clear, but Dette was too worried about her sister's safety to even contemplate any backchat.

"Does it matter? Pirates have Elizabeth!" Dette shouted, making her frustration perfectly clear.

"Yes is does matter! You are a lady!" The governor reprimanded, "Why can you not be more like your sister?"

"You want me to get kidnapped by pirates?" she screamed almost manically.

"No I didn't mean that," Her father said angrily, "Go back to the house, immediately."

"Get Sparrow to help us!" Will said to Norrington.

"No," Norrington answered, calmly studying the map spread out before him, "He is the one who lead them here."

"That's not good enough!" Will said, burying a hatchet into the table the map lay upon. His aggravation could be held in no longer, and Dette felt his pain. Nobody would taje a blacksmith and a lady seriously in such a matter.

"Mr Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth," Norrington said to Will, handing him his hatchet with an air of superiority.

Bernadette let out a scream of frustration before storming angrily away, Will close on her heels. Nobody was helping, and as they planned their rescue, Elizabeth was getting further and further away.

"What now?" Bernadette asked Will, exasperated.

"To do what we have to do," Will replied, "Get help from a pirate."

"You say pirate as if it is a bad thing," She mumbled, her thoughts once again drifting to the infamous Jack Sparrow.

"It is," Will spat as they moved quickly toward the jailhouse.

After checking the coast was clear, they entered the prison. They found their way to the stairwell which lead to the cells and Will descended halfway down, before stopping and turning to Dette.

"Stay here," He commanded. Dette pouted, but did as she was told, now was not the time to be disobedient.

"You, Sparrow," Will called to Jack as he walked over to the cell.

"Aye," was the only reply.

"You are familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" Will asked.

"I've heard of it," Jack said, sounding bored.

"Where does it make berth?" Will pressed, quickly becoming more agitated.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated, "Have you not heard the stories?"

This made Bernadette listen more intently. Pirates were one thing, but pirate tales of adventure and mischief, they were captivating.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta," he explained, "It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship is real enough, therefore it's anchorage must be a real place," Will was beginning to lose his patience, "Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack shrugged, looking at his nails.

Will let out an exasperated sigh, "Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack joked, obviously working to wind up Will.

Bernadette crept down the stairs and peeked around the corner; She was bored of just hearing the muffled conversation.

"Never! They took Miss Swann," Will replied, scowling at the notion of becoming a pirate himself.

"Oh!" Jack grinned, "So it is that you found a girl. Well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Bernadette, eager to see more of the mysterious pirate, leaned forward just a little too far, and toppled the floor. The clatter of her body and sword against the floor made both men jump. After a short pause, She appeared slowly from around the corner, red faced and apologetic.

"Sorry Will," she mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Well, Well," Jack said, looking at the other Miss Swann, "Why not have this fair maiden?"

Jack took in the young girl's appearance and saw that she was indeed very different from many other girls who he had come across in his time. She was obviously a well brought up lady who was trying to be something different. He noticed that she had an air of familiarity to her. It was then that he realised that she was the young girl from the dock who had been staring at him.

"This is Miss Bernadette Swann," Will answered, "She has come to assist in saving her sister."

"Aye, thought I recognized her," Jack answered, grinning at the maiden.

"You met him?" Will asked incredulously, stunned at her knowing a pirate. No doubt hundreds of bizarre and frankly inappropriate reasons were flashing through Will's mind.

"He threatened Elizabeth," she told Will quickly in an attempt to clear her name. Will glared at the pirate.

"Only a little," Jack smirked.

"What did you say his name was?" Jack asked Bernadette. His focus on her made Dette self-conscious and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"W-Will Turner," Bernadette told him, nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"That would be short for William, I imagine? Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Will said in reply.

"Uh-huh," Jack began, "Well, Mr Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck his hand through his cell door and wiggled it at Will.

"Agreed," Will said, shaking Jack's hand.

"Agreed," Jack repeated, "Now get me out."

Raising an eyebrow at Jack's impatience, Will picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. He put pressure on the bench and the door lifted from it's hinges with a thud, opening to allow Sparrow to leave.

"Hurry," Will said, glancing up the stairs, "Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects," Jack said, grabbing his things.

Will grabbed Dette's wrist and dragged her out of the prison where they knew they would be safe. Will did not pause to wait for Sparrow, who instead clambered out of the prison after the pair, brushing himself down.

"What now?" Dette asked Will, reluctant to speak to Jack.

"Well..." Will began.

"We need a ship," Jack said pointedly, joining them and looking out at the docks.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked, looking at the Dauntless, "That ship?"

"Commandeer," Jack corrected, "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term," he turned to Will, "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will immediately replied.

Bernadette held back a gasp. She knew that Will cared for Elizabeth, but she had no idea that he felt that strongly about her. Sure she'd known for years that Will had a particular fondness for Elizabeth but never assumed it was love. How could he still love her after the way she treated him?

"And the lady?" Jack said, pointing at Bernadette.

"What about her?" Will asked.

"She should stay here, should she not?" Jack said.

"I bloody well won't," she protested.

"Right," Jack said, not satisfied but unwilling to argue, "Come on then."

Jack started scurrying down the beach, followed by Bernadette and Will, who were both shooting confused looks at each other. Jack then disappeared under a small boat and Will quickly followed. Bernadette hesitated, but moved quickly as she saw some guards marching in their direction. It seemed absurd pretending to be a boat, but they had to rely on Jack to escape, seeing as he seemed to be an expert at the act. When the guards footsteps had died down, they lifted the boat slightly and started to walk into the sea. Bernadette could feel the floor sloping down and started to worry as the water rose to her shoulders. Her toes barely touched the floor as Jack and Will walked holding the boat up.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will remarked.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack said.

They allowed themselves to float up to the surface of the water when they reached the ship. Checking that no guards were nearby they began to climb silently up onto the ship, careful not to attract any unwanted attention. When they had all successfully climbed aboard, Jack descended the stairs, holding his pistol to the crew. He told everyone to stay calm, that they were taking over the ship, and that there was nothing they could do about it.

"Aye, avast," Will added, jumping over the railing with his sword drawn.

Bernadette stood silently at the top of the stairs with her own sword drawn.

The crew took in this sight and laughed.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a child," Gilette said condescendingly, causing Bernadette to scowl, "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack said pointing his gun at Gilette's head.


	4. Chapter 4

Norrington and his crew climbed aboard the Dauntless, leaving the Interceptor totally unguarded. They were so confident that they would successfully catch the criminals attempting to commandeer their ship that they did not think to leave any protection for the ship they had themselves exited.

"Search every cabin!" Norrington ordered, moving towards the captain's cabin. Will, Bernadette and Jack swung onto the interceptor, and began sailing away before the men had even noticed they were not aboard the Dauntless anymore.

"Back to the interceptor, NOW!" Norrington ordered his men. The crew rushed to the side of the boat ready to leap but the boat was too far away, and nothing could be done. The interceptor sailed smoothly away from the docks, and away from Norrington and his crew. Will sharpened his sword, obviously his mind lay elsewhere.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." He said to Jack.

"Is that so?" Jack said, uninterested.

Will continued, "My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack told Will. "Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will argued, he had relaxed his grip on his sword and was now staring at Jack with a pained expression on his face.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," Jack replied calmly.

"My father," Will began, grabbing tightly onto his sword, "Was not a pirate."

"Put it away, son, It's not worth you getting beat again," Jack said.

"Again? When did you fight him before?" Dette asked Will. She knew she'd be ignored but it was worth a try.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Will argued.

"When did you fight him?" Dette repeated, turning to ask Jack instead.

"In the smithy," Jack replied quickly. Turning to Will, Jack began, "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?"

Jack swifltly knocked one on the sails so the yard caught Will, swinging him out above the water.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So-" Jack continued, swinging Will back onto the boat and handing him a sword. "- can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

"I can," Dette piped. "And I know Will can."

Begrudgingly taking the sword, Will asked what Tortuga was.

"We're here," Jack replied, bringing the boat into the harbour, "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

"It'll linger," Will replied, as he turned to check on Bernadette. "Stay close," He told her. Scanning the area he knew it would not be safe for an un-chaperoned lady, the place just screamed danger.

"I will. You sound just like my father Will," She laughed, prodding him cheekily in the side.

"Nice to know," Will grinned, glad to finally hear some tones which were not dulcet.

"Enough chit-chat," Jack said loudly, "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

Jack was grinning widely at Bernadette and Will when a young lady appeared behind him.

"Scarlett!" He cried, before she slapped him across the face.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack pouted. He was rubbing his face when another woman appeared beside him.

"Giselle!" Jack said, leaning away from the impending danger of a slap.

"Who was she?" Giselle asked, her fury clear to both Dette and Will.

"What?" Jack said, confused, before being slapped again, "I may have deserved that."

Bernadette laughed, but stopped when Jack turned and looked at her. His stare turned her insides mushy and once again made her incredibly self-conscious.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were scared of me," Jack said, studying her reaction.

Will stifled a laugh, "You don't even know."

As they followed Jack into the centre of the town, he paused, glancing in lots of directions. Suddenly from behind, an man called out to Bernadette.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doin' wi' the likes o' them?" he called, "Come wi' me. I'll take you 'ome!"

Will grabbed Bernadette closer to him, before turning and glaring at the men, "See what I mean?"

"Relax," Jack called to them, "Everyone's like that."

"Why are we here?" Dette asked Will, becoming unnerved by the unsavoury atmosphere.

"No idea. Just follow Jack. He seems to know what he's doing," Will replied, keeping Dette firmly by his side.

"That's reassuring," Bernadette mumbled, turning around check the man who hollered at her was gone, and not following them.

Eventually they reached a barn and entered. Upon entering, they noticed a man asleep in the hay, beside a rather smelly pig. Jack grabbed a bucket of water, and Will followed suit. The once dry man was now sopping wet and bolt upright, glaring at Jack.

"Jack?" Dette cried shocked.

"Oh, calm down," Jack replied in a sickly patronising tone.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" he focussed on the figure before him and his expression relaxed, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." The man said.

"Gibbs?" Bernadette said, recognizing the man as a former crew member on her father's ship, the very man to introduce her to the concept of piracy.

"Miss Swann?" he cried, "Good Lord Jack, why is she here?"

"Never mind that," Jack replied, "Now for your bad luck. How's about the man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye," nodded Gibbs, "That'll about do it."

Will then threw his bucket of water over Mr Gibbs, making everybody jump. Dette moved to the side, avoiding the splash-back.

"Blast, I'm already awake!" Gibbs yelled, eyeing Will with both suspicion and annoyance.

"That was for the smell," Will told him, suppressing a smile. Dette had to agree, the man smelt awful, but nothing that a good wash would fail to fix.

"Shall we get going?" Jack asked.

"Aye," Gibbs replied.

"I guess we just follow then," Will said to Dette.

"If we must," she pouted, "But I am only here to save Elizabeth."

Will raised an eyebrow at her, not believing that to be the entire truth – he may be slow to pick up on certain things, but he was in no means oblivious to Dette's fascination with Sparrow.

"Stop it Will," Dette whined, turning slightly red.

"I can think of another reason," Will said.

"And what'd that be?" Jack asked.

Dette looked over at Jack, not having realised he'd been listening.

"Dette has always wanted adventure," Will joked, winking at Dette.

"Bernadette the pirate. It has a ring to it," Jack said in such a way that Dette could not decipher whether it was sarcasm or serious.

"Women shouldn't be on boats, bad luck," Gibbs mumbled to himself.

In no time they were in a tavern, all men holding a large drink in one hand, the other resting upon their swords.

Jack turned to Will and Dette, "Keep a sharp eye."

Jack sat a table with Gibbs, leaving Will and Dette standing to one side.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Gibbs asked him, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl. I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it." Jack answered, as Gibbs almost choked on the liquid.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand," Gibbs said, "Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

A group of men entering the tavern wolf-whistled at Bernadette, and unnerved, she shuffled closer to Will.

"Bad Idea to bring her as well," Gibbs told Jack as they turned to see her, "What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh? That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" Jack grinned at Gibbs.

"Is he, now? Leverage, says you? I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Gibbs laughed.

They toasted one another, clinked their tankards and drained their drinks.

"Will, can we go outside?" Dette asked him, "I don't like it in here."

"Don't worry Dette," Will reassured her, "Jack knows what he's doing."

"Oh damn Jack," Bernadette said angrily, "There's no way we can catch up with the Black Pearl now!"

"He knows what he's doing," Will told her, "He is a pirate after all."

"By far one of the worst I have ever seen," she spat.

"Thank you Miss Swann." Jack said from behind them.

Bernadette blushed bright red and again became fascinated by her feet.

"Where will we stay?" Will asked, "You can't find your crew at this time of night."

"There is a inn across the way." Jack said, "Miss Swann may stay there, while we look around the island."

"You shan't cast me aside like an old boot! I'm not being left alone on this island!" Dette said to Jack becoming more and more annoyed and upset.

"Then you'll have to stay here a bit longer," Jack yawned, "I'm not tired enough yet."

"I will go back to the ship with Dette," Will reasoned, "And you can meet us back there."

"You alone with a woman? How improper," Jack joked, winking at Gibbs.

"Will has propriety, which is more than be said for some people," Dette said, glaring at Jack, "Can we go now Will?"

Will nodded, and turning to Jack, asked how to get back to the ship.

"I'll show you the way," Jack said sulkily, pushing in front of Dette, "Gibbs will want to see the ship anyway."

"Do you think I was a bit mean to Jack there?" Dette asked Will, feeling guilty. Before Will could answer Dette reprimanded herself, "Yes of course I was, How stupid I am, I should have just stayed at home."

When they reached the ship, Dette rushed past Jack and Gibbs into the cabin.

"Why did I ever let her come?" Jack asked himself.

"I reckon you took a fancy to her," Gibbs said to him, "You've always like the young, feisty, pretty types."

Will walked over to the men.

"What's wrong with the lass?" Gibbs asked.

"She feels bad for being mean to Jack," Will said.

"Do we have any rum?" Jack asked Will.

"Yes."

They turned to see Bernadette walking out of the cabin with a dusty box of bottles. She picked up two bottles and brought them over to Gibbs and Will, then turned back and got another for Jack.

"Thank ye Lass," Gibbs said, as he opened his bottle.

"Thank you Elizabeth," Will paused and quickly corrected himself, "Bernadette, Dette, Sorry."

She looked up at him and shook her head before turning on her heel and returning to the cabin.

"Thank you Miss Swann," Jack called after her.

"Poor Lass," Gibbs sighed. "Always compared to her sister."

"Would've been better if she were a lad," Gibbs said.

"No it wouldn't," Jack and Will said simultaneously.

"I told ye Jack took a fancy to the lass," Gibbs told Will triumphantly.

"I have not," Jack argued.

Soon the topic of conversation turned to sleeping arrangements.

"Where will we sleep?" Gibbs asked, "If the lass is there?"

"Ask the lass if she minds," Jack said.

Will walked over to the door and knocked on it. Bernadette stepped out.

"Do you mind if we sleep in the cabin?" Will asked, "You can have the captain's cabin if you want some privacy."

"I'm the captain!" Jack moaned.

"She is a woman," Will told Jack.

"I noticed," He replied

"So she should get the captain's cabin on her own," Will reasoned.

"I'll be goin' to the Inn then," Gibbs said, leaving.

"Ah, but for her own protection, she shouldn't be left all by herself," Jack said.

"But even if she needs to share a room, then she must have the best room, as she is a lady," Will argued.

"She's dressed in men's clothes!" Jack cried.

"Dette, go to the captain's cabin," Will told her.

"You're the boss," She replied before walking away.

"I'm the boss! I'm the Captain!" Jack pouted.

"Then you can share the captain's cabin with Dette," Will said.

"But I'm the captain," Jack said.

"Share it then," Will said, not backing down.

"Fine," Jack sulked.

"And don't upset her," Will warned, "She's awful when she's upset."

"Fine, Fine," Jack mumbled.

"I'll go in the crew's quarter's" Will told him, before leaving.

Jack entered the Captain's cabin and saw Dette looking out of the window.

"I guess we're stuck together then," he said, startling her.

"Oh, Jack," she said, turning around.

"Well, where are you sleeping?" he asked her.

"I don't mind," Bernadette replied.

"Surely you need your beauty sleep," Jack mocked.

Bernadette laughed softly, "You're funny when you're not being obnoxious."

"You're not too bad yourself," Jack told her.

"Now where are you going to sleep?" she asked him.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Jack asked.

"I thought you had first choice, Captain," Bernadette smiled.

"Ladies first," Jack said.

"Such a gentleman," Dette said sarcastically.

"I take it back. You're not alright," Jack said.

"I don't take it back," Dette said, walking over to a bed.

"So you have the bed," Jack said, "Okay, the floor it is."

Jack lay down on the floor, he stayed there for a while, tossing and turning, but couldn't get comfortable.

"Are you okay?" Dette asked, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Yeah, I'll just move to the chair," Jack told Dette.

She smiled sleepily at him, "Okay."

As Dette closed her eyes again, and Jack looked at her from the chair.

He shuffled around slightly, trying to find a comfy position to fall asleep in.

Dette opened her eyes and looked over at Jack.

"Jack," she said, softly, "Do you want to share the bed. You might actually be able to get some sleep then."

"Not if I had my way, love," he said under his breath.

"Pardon?" Dette asked.

"Yeah, that's fine, if it's ok with you," he said.

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise," she smiled, before shuffling over to make some space for Jack.

Jack kicked off his boots and climbed into the bed, trying to put as much space between himself and Dette as possible.

"Goodnight Jack," Dette murmered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Bernadette," Jack smiled, settling back into the cushions for the most restful sleep he could remember.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke up, surprised to see Dette asleep next to him, after a few moments, he remembered what happened last night. It was the best night's sleep he'd had for a very long time.

Will, who had been up a while, was up on deck, wondering whether he should wake the other's up.

Jack, not willing to leave the comfortable position he was in, leaned back, and looked over at Dette's sleeping form.

She was lying on her side facing him, her head resting on the pillow, lips parted slightly. Jack looked at her carefully; she was fair, with dark brown hair, delicate pink lips. What colour were her eyes? He couldn't remember. He looked at her intently as he tried to remember what colour eyes she had. Whilst he was lost in thought, Bernadette's eye's fluttered open. They were the most stunning emerald green. How could he forget eyes like that? Pulling himself out of his daze, he sat up.

"Morning Jack," Dette smiled, "Sleep well?"

"Good morning Dette, Bernadette, Miss Swann," he corrected himself, "I slept very well thank you."

"Jack, you can call me Dette," Bernadette told him, laughing quietly.

"So," Jack said, climbing out of the bed, and putting his boots on, "Shall we see what Mr Turner is doing?"

"Yes," Dette agreed, climbing out of bed, "Jack can you see my boot?"

Jack looked around. "No," he replied puzzled.

Dette left the cabin and bumped into Will.

"Oh, Will," Dette said looking up at him, "Have you seen my shoe?"

"Found it!" Jack yelled from in the cabin.

Dette walked back in to the cabin and put it on.

"Did you sleep well Will?" Dette asked him, as she re-emerged from the cabin.

"Well enough," Will replied, his thoughts obviously with Elizabeth.

"We'll find your bonny lass soon," Jack said, patting him forcefully on the back.

"Mr Gibbs!" Dette greeted him as he came about the ship.

"I have ye a crew Jack," Gibbs told him, leading him onto the pier.

Will and Dette followed Gibbs and Jack onto the pier.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs said to Jack.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked him.

"You, sailor!" Jack called to an old man with a parrot perched on his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs told him.

"Mr Cotton? Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr Cotton! Answer, man!" Jack shouted to the man.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how," Gibbs informed him.

"Mr Cotton's... parrot. Same question," Jack said loudly.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Mostly, we figure, that means yes," Gibbs whispered to Jack.

"Course it does," Jack said and turning to Will, asked "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," Will replied.

"And what's the benefit for us?" A voice cried out.

"That's a woman," Dette said to Will.

Jack walked over to the voice and pulled off the hat they wore.

"Anamaria!"

She slapped him across the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will asked.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack said.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria shouted.

"Actually-" Jack began, before being slapped once again, "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't," Anamaria argued.

"You'll get another one," Jack pleaded.

"I will," Anamaria stated.

"A better one," Will called.

"A better one," Jack repeated.

"What one?" Dette asked.

"That one," Will said, pointing at the interceptor.

"What one? That one? Aye, that one. What say you?" Jack asked.

"Aye," chorused the crew.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Gibbs stated.

Dette cleared her throat from behind him.

"It'd be far worse not to have her." Jack murmured to them.

They all climbed onto the ship and sailed away from the island.

Dette, who felt somewhat unhelpful on the ship, went onto the captain's cabin, and sat down in the chair. She was sitting peacefully, looking out of the window, when she heard footsteps.

"Where's my compass?"

"It's here Jack," Dette called to Jack as he entered the room.

"Thank you Lass," Jack replied, taking it from her hand.

"Why are you in here?" He asked.

"I'm not much help on deck," Dette sighed, "There are other's much more able than I."

"Mr Turner could show you the ropes," Jack said, "Or you could talk to Anamaria about whatever women talk about."

"Anamaria?" Dette asked, pretending to be puzzled, "Oh that woman who slapped you, your girlfriend?"

"Anamaria? Girlfriend?" Jack said, "No, no, not at all."

Dette raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know I'm frightfully good looking, but no, she's not my girlfriend, why? Were you jealous?" Jack laughed.

"Of course not," Dette replied calmly, "I'm going to find Will."

She stood up and walked out on deck.

Later in the day, a storm broke out.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asked Jack.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we? We should drop canvas, sir." Gibbs called, over the noise of the storm.

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack replied.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked. He paused before mumbling, "I can think of one thing."

Jack glaring at him said, "We're catching up."

Dette's face lit up at the prospect of seeing her sister again.

About an hour later, Jack called for canvas to be dropped, as it was getting late and the storm was passing.

"I think it be time to turn in," Gibbs said to Jack.

"Aye, aye," Jack said, "Turn in."

"Do we have any problems with the sleeping arrangements?" Will asked Dette and Jack.

"I'm fine," Dette told Will.

"No problems," Jack told Will, "Now go have a good night, safe in the knowledge that your bonny lass will by your side soon."

Dette hugged Will and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Will."

"Goodnight Dette," He said, kissing her cheek, and turning to the crew's quarters.

Dette turned to the captain's cabin.

"I'll be with you in a moment," Jack told her as she walked away.

She nodded and smiled.

Flipping open his compass, his compass was now pointing in her direction. "Dammit," he mumbled to himself, before following Dette into the cabin.

"Floor, Chair or Bed?" Dette asked him.

"I'll join you in a minute," Jack replied.

Jack looked down at the compass. It was pointing from one direction the next, from Dette to presumably the Black Pearl.

"Dette?" he called, quietly, "Hold this compass and let me see which way it points."

Dette, taking the compass from him, showed him where it pointed.

It pointed toward the Black Pearl, where Elizabeth was, and then to his surprise, toward him.

"Interesting," He mumbled, as she passed it back to him, "Very interesting."

"I don't understand. Why did it change direction?" Dette asked.

Thinking whether to tell her that it pointed toward what you wanted most, he said, "I'm not sure. Probably just a gust of wind, are you cold?"

"A little," she admitted.

Jack led her towards the bed and tucked her under the covers. He took off his boots then joined her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up. She shuffled closer to him, shivering slightly.

"Are the crew's quarter's any warmer?" Dette asked him.

"Err, No," He replied, still rubbing her arms.

He shivered feeling her breath on his neck.

"Thankyou Jack," Dette whispered.

She craned her neck to kiss his cheek, but he moved his head and their lips met. Dette, didn't know what to do. She just hoped that Jack did. Jack, after letting the kiss linger a while, pulled away.

Looking down at her, he whispered, "You need to sleep."

Dazed, Dette nodded and lay back. She wasn't going to be able to sleep after that.

Jack lay back, disappointed. He knew he had to pull away from Dette. His emotions would deter him from reaching the black pearl. And she was just a girl, 18 years old. But part of him wanted to kiss her again.

The next morning, when Dette awoke, Jack was no longer in the cabin. Yawning, she climbed out of the bed. put on her shoes and went onto the deck. It was early, so nobody but Will was up. She walked over to him and asked him if he had seen Jack.

"With the crew, or maybe in the galley," Will replied, twirling a sword around in his hand, "What about your lessons? You've not had any for a while."

"Our last was before Norrington's Promotion I believe," Dette replied, picking up a sword.

"So," Will grinned, "Let's see how much you can remember."

Will assumed an en garde position. Dette did the same. They stood in one place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. Dette had no trouble matching Will.

"Well, I see you've been practicing," Will laughed, as Dette began moving backwards.

"Indeed, although not as much as you," Dette replied, concentrating.

They continued fighting for a while, as the crew came up on deck. Jack walked out with Gibbs and they stopped and looked up as they heard the clashing of swords.

"Blimey, She be good for a lass!" Gibbs said, surprised at Dette's skill.

"And what are you to do if you opponent begins to move towards you?" Will asked her, moving towards her at speed.

Dette jumped up the stairs, and knocked a sail, jumping onto the yard as it swung and jumped off, landing on her feet behind him. Will stood still for a second, shocked, "I didn't expect that."

Dette laughed "Surprise."

Will put his sword away and Dette put hers down likewise. To Dette's surprise, Will pulled her into a hug. "I'm really proud of you Dette," he smiled.

"Thank you Will," Dette replied, looking up at him and smiling.

"I don't see why he doesn't just have that lass," Gibbs mumbled to Jack, "They seem to like each other well enough."

Jack huffed, before walking over to the pair.

"Well Mr and Mrs Turner," Jack said sarcastically, "Having fun?"

Dette looked at Jack, surprised at his outburst.

"Yes, I was just fighting Dette," Will said, ignoring the comment, "She is a very good fighter. Better than you I daresay."

Jack turned on his heel and marched back into the captain's cabin, muttering that little girls shouldn't fight.

Dette looked up at Will, unsure whether to follow Jack. Will, who clearly no idea what to do, looked down at Dette with a puzzled expression. Gibbs ended the awkward silence by getting the crew started on their duties.

Dette walked slowly towards the cabin door, and paused outside it. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. None came. So Dette pushed the door open slightly and stepped in.

"Jack?" Dette called softly.

Jack was lying on his back, on the bed, his eyes closed.

Not knowing what to do, Dette walked quietly over to the chair and sat in it. Leaning back she closed her eyes, and thought about last night.. Smiling she opened her eyes, to see Jack looking at her.

"Oh, Jack," she said quietly, getting up off of the chair, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Jack mumbled, "Just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Sorry," Dette mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"'Tisn't your fault," Jack said, looking at her.

After a few moments, she left the cabin, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

"It is your fault," He said under his breath, remembering their kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The day passed quickly, Jack stayed in the cabin for a long time, and the waters were smooth. Soon enough it was coming toward the end of the day. Jack surfaced from the cabin. He found that they were much nearer than he had expected. They would be there by tomorrow night.

"Pass me my compass lad," He called to Will. He had been careful to only let Will have the compass, so they would stay on track.

Will threw it to him. "Are we near?"

"Should be there by tomorrow night," Jack replied.

Will's face lit up at the prospect of seeing Elizabeth soon.

Dette, who had been in the crow's nest, climbed down and was walked down the steps. She nodded slightly at Jack before walking down the deck, stopping near the figurehead to look out across the water.

"Dette!" Will called, "We are near! We should be with Elizabeth by sunset tomorrow!"

Dette, turned, and smiling at Will said, "Elizabeth will be pleased to see you."

Will grinned before turning back around to Jack.

"I will go and tell the crew," Will told him.

Jack nodded, he was unsure whether to go and speak to Bernadette.

Deciding that he should go and talk to her, he began walking over to her, planning what he was going to say, as not to make a fool of himself.

"Miss Swann," Jack said, softly.

"Oh, Captain," Dette said. She was still startled, even though he had spoken softly.

"Are you alright? you look ... not alright," Jack asked her.

"Yes," She replied, "I am very well, thank you."

"Ah, Ok then," Jack mumbled, not sure what to say.

"Are you still tired?" Dette said, referring to the reason that he was so irritable that morning.

"No, I think I may have trouble sleeping tonight though," Jack said, absentmindedly.

Bernadette looked up at him, clearly upset.

"Miss Swann.. these last few weeks... have been... good" Jack mumbled, "And... I just wanted to... you know... Just... well.. tell you that.."

Dette looked at him, "Tell me what?"

"I... You... You are a very good swordsman." Jack said, kicking himself for not being able to tell her, "You'd beat me in a duel any day," He laughed.

"Well, thank you Jack," Dette said. She had been hoping he would say something else.

Meanwhile, back by the captain's cabin, Gibbs was stood by Will. They were watching the silhouettes of the pair on the sails.

"I knew 'e took a fancy t' 'er" Gibbs told Will. "Can see 't 'n 'is eyes."

"I think," Dette said to Jack, whilst looking down at her feet, "I will go to bed."

"Aye, aye, 'tis late," Jack nodded.

Dette walked over and kissed Jack lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight Jack."

Jack took her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight Bernadette."

Once Dette had gone, Jack walked over to Jack and Gibbs.

Dette, who had forgotten to say goodnight to Will, came back out from the cabin. She kissed Will on the cheek and said her goodnights, before returning to the cabin.

Jack watched her shadow, until it could be seen no longer.

"She got ye good," Gibbs told Jack, before turning in.

"Big day tomorrow, eh son," Jack said to Will, "The return of ye bonny lass."

"It is," Will agreed. "Night Jack."

Jack was left alone on the deck. After standing there for a while, he decided to turn in himself.

He walked up to the door, and pushed it open very quietly. Jack tiptoed in, and looked around at the bed, where he expected Dette to be. Instead, Bernadette was sitting in the chair, her head resting on the desk, asleep. Jack walked over to Bernadette, and carefully lifted her into his arms.

Carrying her over to the bed, she awoke. "Jack?"

"Yes," he replied, laying her down on the bed.

"Stay with me," she whispered, sleepily.

"I'm not going to leave you," Jack said, smiling down at her, and taking off his shoes, he climbed into bed next to her.

"Promise me," Dette whispered.

"I promise," Jack said, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I love you," she whispered, snuggling into his chest where she quickly fell asleep.

"I love you too," Jack said, almost inaudibly.

Wrapping his arms around her, Jack fell asleep.

Will left the Crew's quarters, and upon opening the door, could see the cove.

"Jack," He called, running toward the captain's cabin "Jack!"

He threw open the door, but stopped dead when he saw Dette asleep in Jack's arms.

"What?" Will said, a look of pure shock on his face.

Bernadette, who had been awoken by the light, blinked a few times, before realizing that Will was stood in the doorway.

"Jack," She whispered, nudging him, "Jack."

Jack opened his eyes and saw Will.

"Ah, Mr Turner," he said, sitting up.

"Dette," Will said quietly, "Come here."

"What is going on?" Will asked Dette.

"Nothing," she insisted.

"I am not blind Bernadette," Will said, glaring angrily at Jack.

Bernadette looked at Will and then at Jack. Will saw the look on her face.

"Don't tell me you think you love him," Will cried.

"I do," Bernadette mumbled.

"No you don't, he's just made you think that!" Will shouted, exasperated, "He is a PIRATE!"

"But...but..." Dette trailed off, "I'm sorry Will."

"It's not your fault," Will said, "Go on deck, I want a word with the Captain."

Dette nodded and after looking back at Jack, left the cabin.

"Alright," Will said, walking over to Jack, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Me? What? Nothing," Jack replied, jumping out of the bed and putting on his boots.

"Making her think she loves you," Will shouted.

"Me? What? No," Jack said backing away from Will.

"She's 18, How old are you?" Will said.

"I'm not too sure myself, savvy?"

"Leave Dette alone," Will threatened, "If you hurt her, you have me to deal with."

And with that Will, left the room.

In about an hour, the Interceptor entered a lagoon. The crew all stared at the skeletons and wreck strewn in the water.

Will, who turned to see that Jack was nowhere near Dette, asked Gibbs how Jack got his compass.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs explained, as Dette walked over and joined Will.

"What? He failed to mention that." Will said, surprised.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs continued.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Dette asked Gibbs, intrigued by Jack's past.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature' came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs told them.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will said, not believing that it was a true story.

"What did he use for rope?" Dette asked.

"Human hair. From my back. Let go of the anchor!" Jack shouted, suddenly appearing by them.

"Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack told Gibbs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack told Gibbs.

"What about me?" Dette cried.

"No," Will and Jack said, simultaneously.

"Why?" She asked

"It's too dangerous," Will said, "And I don't want you near him,"

"Aye, what he said," Jack said, "Except the last bit,"

Dette huffed and crossed her arms, as she watched Will and Jack climb into a boat.

"Don't ye worry lass," Gibbs assured her, "They'll be fine,"

"I hope so," Dette mumbled.

She turned and returned to the cabin.

Dette laid back on the bed her and Jack had been sharing for the past few days. It had been the best time of her life. She was the one in control. It was just Dette, there was no Elizabeth, no over powering father, and Will was there the whole time. Dette had never had such a good time, despite being the youngest daughter of the governor of Port Royal. She was always being compared to Elizabeth, her elder sister. It was hard enough being constantly being compared to a beautiful, ladylike sister, but seeing Will, someone she considered as a brother, looked down upon because he was not of the same social rank.

As she grew up, she became less and less ladylike, her contempt of being always compared to her ladylike sister driving this change. She and Will had always been close. When Will was taken on the boat to Port Royal. Elizabeth looked after him, and cared for him. Although they stayed on good terms when they reached their destination, she was not as interested in Will. Dette, not having many people to talk to, always visited him, and they were firm friends for many years. Dette saw him grow from a small, quiet, young boy into a strong, caring man. In a way she was proud of him. Will had never met his father, who was a sailor at sea, but Jack had told them that he was actually a pirate, and lived with his mother, up until she died. He came to Port Royal in search of his father. Dette always saw him as a brother. He taught her so much, and at the age of 15, began teaching her to handle swords. Dette always knew Will was in love with her sister. She could tell by the way he talked to her, about her. She knew by the way she acted around him, and the way he looked at her.

It hurt her to see her father and sister treat him as if he were lower than them. To tell the truth, when the black pearl arrived at port royal, she didn't know who she was more worried about, Will or her family. All the boys had always preferred Elizabeth, which Dette thought was unfair; she was just as pretty. Then there was Jack.

Where to begin. Jack had changed her preconceptions about pirates. His rugged good looks, his charming smile, his unique personality. And for once he had seen her sister, and still preferred Dette. He winked at her when he was in the arms of her sister. He was so brave, so quick-thinking. She knew, from the moment that she saw him, that she would like him. And now she was falling for him, even though Will had warned her against it. He said Jack didn't love her, but the way Jack acted toward her, she couldn't believe Will. Sure, they didn't have the best start, she embarrassed herself, she was scared of him, she even insulted him! But he hadn't held it against her, well not to her knowledge anyway.

But still Dette was uneasy. Everything would change once Elizabeth was aboard. Elizabeth would go home, be safe with father, and where would Dette be? She'd be stuck in her sister's shadow again. Will would be stuck in his profession, pining for the love he could never have. And Jack? She didn't even want to think what would be done to him. But that was if Elizabeth came aboard, If Will and Jack managed to get back. What would she do if they didn't get back? With this thought she sat upright. She'd thought she had just been thinking, but she had been asleep. So much could have happened since she entered the cabin.

Dette jumped up, her pulse racing. Running out of the cabin, she called for Gibbs.

"Yes Ma'am?" He said, rushing to her side, "What be the matter?"

"How long was I in the cabin?" Dette asked him, agitated.

"A while ma'am, A good few hours," Gibbs replied.

"Any sign of Will? Jack?"

"No Ma'am, None yet," Gibbs said gravely.

Dette put her head in her hands. "Will, Jack..."

From behind her, she heard a loud noise.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." She heard Gibbs say.

Dette spun around, her eyes huge. She saw Will jump over the edge of the boat, and running toward him, gave him a huge hug.

"Bernadette?" Elizabeth gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here with Will," Dette replied.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked Will.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth said, shocked.

"Yes," Dette replied, "Where is he Will?"

"He fell behind," Will said unemotionally, leading Elizabeth away.

"Keep to the code," Gibbs sighed.

"No!" Dette cried, "Don't! Will you have to help Jack!"

Will shook his head, as her sister reprimanded her. "Do calm down Bernadette, you are over-reacting,"

Dette shot a look at Elizabeth.

"It be a good thing looks cannot kill," Gibbs whispered to Cotton.

Dette, upset and angry, turned on her heel and stomped to the captain's cabin. Collapsing onto the bed, she burst into tears.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies." She heard Anamaria call.

She lay back on the bed, tears flowing down her face. Pausing for a second, she realised she could hear her sister and Will talking.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" Elizabeth said.

"Pirate. Here. Let me." Will replied. What were they doing? Bandaging up Elizabeth's hand no doubt. She mustn't get ill, Poor Darling Elizabeth. Dette thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Elizabeth." Will said, about to tell her how he felt.

"It's yours." Elizabeth interrupted, as Dette heard a rattling of a chain.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?" Will asked. Dette could tell that Will was angry, but he was trying not to show it.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful." Elizabeth mumbled.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood, my blood, the blood of a pirate." Will said angrily slamming his hand down on a desk.

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Elizabeth pleaded, but in a few moments, Dette heard footsteps leaving the room they were in.

Dette, after hearing a lot of noise, came up on deck.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." Gibbs cried.

Looking out to sea, Dette saw a ship following them. "Jack?"

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked rushing over to Gibbs.

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us." Gibbs replied, rushing around the deck.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth cried.

"And that's a pirate ship moron," Dette drawled, getting a shocked look from her sister.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Anamaria said to Elizabeth, obviously thinking the same thing as Dette.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" Elizabeth asked Anamaria.

"Here we go," Dette whispered to herself, "Elizabeth takes control again,"

"Aye," Anamaria replied, looking puzzled.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth asked Gibbs.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Gibbs cried, "Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost."

Will now appeared on deck, and Dette turning to him asked him if he was alright. Will smiled at her, and replied that he was okay. He turned and saw the Black Pearl. Upon seeing a pirate about to push a cannon off the boat, he called out to them. "We're gonna need that!"

"We're gonna have to fight," Dette said to Will.

"Gibbs ! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will called to Gibbs.

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will! The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Gibbs cried as the Pearl gained speed.

"Why don't we-" Dette began,

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" Elizabeth cried to Gibbs and Will.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will told Gibbs.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" Anamaria told Elizabeth and Will.

"Daft like Jack ! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Gibbs cried, as the anchor was lowered.

"Her daft like Jack? Don't insult him," Dette spat angrily to herself.

"Bernadette!" Elizabeth cried, "Will you help?"

"Keep us steady," Will called.

"Fire all!" Elizabeth shouted to the crew.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass." Gibbs said, turning to Elizabeth.

"Your turn," She replied.

"We'll give them her." Anamaria said, pointing her pistol at Elizabeth.

"She's not what they're after," Will said, looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked down at her chest and gasped. "The medallion!"

Will, running away at speed, went below to search for it.

The fighting continued, and suddenly, the mast was severed by a large blast, and fell, trapping Will.

Dette, jumping out of the way of the falling mast, fell backwards. Knocking into someone who had just landed on the boat, she spun around, sword drawn.

"Jack!" She cried, hugging him.

"Bloody empty," Jack said, passing Gibbs his canteen. "Are you okay?" He asked Dette.

"Yes, I'm-" Dette began, but stopped when she saw her sister appear at her side.

"That's not very nice. Where's the medallion?" Jack said, turning to Elizabeth.

"Wretch!" Elizabeth shouted, attempting to slap Jack.

Jack, catching her wrist, looked at her. "Ah, Where's dear William?"

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, running over to a grate he was trapped under.

"Elizabeth!"

"Monkey!" Jack shouted, chasing after a monkey which was holding the medallion.

Dette, spinning around, began to fight a pirate who had appeared at her side.

Turning to see Will struggling to escape the grate, which was rapidly filling up with water, Dette was struck on the arm, and disarmed.

Having been largely outnumbered, the crew were lead onto the Black Pearl, as Dette struggled against the pirate holding her wrist.

"Will is still aboard," She said, angrily kicking the pirate, who merely laughed at her.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel threatened.

Dette and Elizabeth screamed loudly as the interceptor was blown up. "Will!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour," Barbossa said, pushing Elizabeth towards one of his crew.

Dette stared at the Interceptor, now in pieces. Will was on that ship.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud.

"Barbossa!"

Dette spun around to see no other than Will Turner standing on the side of the ship, dripping wet and brandishing a pistol.

"Will," Dette gasped quietly.

"WILL!" Elizabeth cried, always the drama queen.

"She goes free," Will gestured towards Elizabeth with his pistol.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked Will.

"She goes free!" he repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa said bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack whispered.

Will pulled himself up more firmly on the side of the ship. "You can't," he told Barbossa, "I can."

Dette gasped and closed her eyes as Will pointed the pistol at his own head.

"Like that," Jack muttered.

"Who are you?" Barbossa drawled.

Jack saw this as the opportune moment to step in.

"No one," he exclaimed, "He's no one. Just a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch," he whispered the last word to Barbossa as if sharing a dark secret with him.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Will," Dette whispered to herself.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins," Will said confidently.

Ragetti cried out, "He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!"

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker." Will shouted, getting impatient and slowly getting unnerved.

After a few moments, Barbossa spoke.

"Name your terms, Mr Turner," he smiled.

"Elizabeth goes free," Will said immediately.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa said, as his crew snickered.

Dette sighed angrily. "Thanks Will," she mumbled.

Will looked around, catching Dette's eye. He noticed Jack pointing at himself.

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." he said quickly, waving the pistol towards them before returning it to his face.

"Agreed."

As Barbossa turned away from Will, he gestured to the crew. They started to drag Elizabeth towards the plank.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel cried.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted, struggling against the crew who were holding him back.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa chuckled, turning back to Elizabeth.

Will was gagged by the crew, and began to struggle as Elizabeth stepped onto the plank.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa said, grinning at his crew, who cried out in agreement.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go," Barbossa sneered at Elizabeth.

Dette became nervous as she saw some of the crew moving toward Jack.

"I always liked you," Jack said to the pirate who began to push him forward, who just grunted in return.

Elizabeth had managed to pull off her dress, and threw it at the captain. "It goes with your black heart."

Barbossa caught the dress and raised it up to his cheek.

"Ooh, it's still warm," he smiled as he pressed the dark fabric against his skin.

As Elizabeth turned away in disgust, the pirates started yelling at her to move more quickly.

"Too long," Bo'sun bellowed, shaking the plank and sending Elizabeth's slight frame tumbling down into the water.

Will struggled manically, as Dette stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Anamaria.

Jack was pushed up to the plank.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," Jack said to Barbossa's crew.

"Jack, Jack," Barbossa chuckled, "Did ya not notice? That be the same little island we made you governor of on our last little trip."

He pointed past Jack to a small green island on the horizon.

"I did notice," Jack said. Dette could see that he was becoming nervous, even if it couldn't be seen by any of the others.

This realisation made Dette even more afraid for Jack and Elizabeth. If the great Jack Sparrow was afraid, then she didn't want to think about how badly the island might affect him and Elizabeth. Her mind began to wander. Elizabeth and Jack would be alone, on an uninhabited island, with nothing to do but be together. Elizabeth was very pretty... Dette snapped herself out of it, trying to convince herself that Jack wouldn't do that.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it," Barbossa said, pulling out his sword and putting it up against Jack's throat. "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack was trying to postpone his fate for as long as he possibly could.

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

A scruffy pirate passed the gun forward.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Jack negotiated.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself," Barbossa grinned as he threw the pistol into the water.

Jack looked up, straight into Dette's eyes, before jumping off the plank to retrieve the pistol. Dette looked down, tears filling her eyes. She should have just stayed at home, then she would not feel the fear and pain that she felt from the look that Jack gave her before he plunged into the ocean and swam towards what she was convinced would be his demise.


	9. Chapter 9

Dette struggled against the pirate holding her back. Jack had just been thrown into the waters below, along with her sister.

"Throw 'em in the brig!" Barbossa cried, laughing manically.

Dette felt herself being dragged backwards towards a door, which led below deck. She tried to resist but her attempts were futile as the pirate picked her up and almost threw her down the stairs into the damp, dark brig.

Jack's crew were thrown into the brig after Bernadette and the door was slammed and locked behind them. Dette ran up the stairs, flailing her arms at the door.

"Let us out!" She screamed as loudly as humanely possible.

"It's no use," came Gibbs' voice from just behind her. He rested his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

Dette let out a frustrated cry, before stomping away from the door. She slammed herself down to the floor against the wall and put her head in her hands. She didn't want the rest of the crew to see the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Unhinged," Anamaria muttered under her breath.

Dette heard Anamaria's comment and took a deep breath to stop herself from reacting. Gibbs threw a stern look in Anamaria's direction, before walking over to Bernadette.

"Don't you be worryin' about Jack, he can look after 'imself." Gibbs said, once again placing a hand on her shoulder.

Dette looked up at Gibbs and smiled. "It's not him I'm worried about," she confessed, "I don't know if I can trust Elizabeth not to do anything stupid."

Gibbs looked at Dette, and tried to think of a way to sympathise with her. Everyone knew Jack was partial to a girl with a pretty face, and Miss Elizabeth Swann was no exception.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Pintel and Ragetti slammed the door open and started to move their soggy mops around the broken floor. Pintel shot a glance at Will, who sat in his own 'cell' in the brig.

The parrot on Cotton's shoulder squawked at Ragetti and Gibbs chuckled.

"Cotton here says you missed a bit," he smiled.

Ragetti swung his mop around, looking for the dry patch on the floor, before glaring at the parrot.

"You knew William Turner?" Will said to Pintel, who kept glancing at him.

Pintel grinned, "Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed - and remain cursed."

Ragetti mumbled under his breath, "Stupid blighter," causing Dette to glare at him through her red eyes.

Gibbs' caught Dette's glare and spoke up, "Good man."

"Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the Captain," Pintel continued.

"That didn't sit too with the Captain at all," Ragetti laughed, "Tell 'em what Barbossa did," he nudged Pintel in the side.

Pintel rounded on Ragetti. "I'm telling the story!" he yelled in his face.

Ragetti shrunk back and pulled his mop in front of him for protection.

"So what the Captain did," Pintel told the crew, "He strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps."

Ragetti chuckled to himself as he repeated, "Bootstraps' bootstraps," under his breath.

Dette couldn't help but smile slightly at the pirates' childish manner as he repeated the words a few times to himself. She turned her attention back to Pintel, eager to hear the rest of his story.

He took a breath before continuing, "The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking into the crushing, black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. 'Course, it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse," he added, almost reflectively.

"That's what you call ironic," Ragetti added, hesitantly, as if scared that Pintel would lose his temper again.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open to reveal Barbossa standing with a ring of keys in his hand. He threw them roughly to Ragetti, who was nearest to the door.

"Bring him," he ordered, gesturing towards Will, before angrily marching back up the stairs.

Ragetti fumbled with the keys as her tried to find the one for Will's cell. He shoved a very dirty looking key into the lock and turned it. As he pulled open the door, Pintel reached in and grabbed Will, dragging him towards the door.

"Wait," yelled Dette, standing up, "Where are you taking him?"

"That be the Captain's business, missy, so I suggest you keep quiet," Pintel shot back at her.

She was about to retort, when she saw the looks that the rest of the crew were giving her. She sighed and trudged back to her corner, sitting, once again, next to the wall. She hooked her arms through the metal bars of the cell as she thought about what the Captain might want with Will. Her thoughts strayed to Jack and Elizabeth.

[i]I do hope they are alright[/i], she thought, worried that something bad may have happened to them. She only hoped that they did not turn to each other for comfort. She was sure that even somebody as clueless as Elizabeth would know her feelings for Jack and she prayed that they would keep their distance from each other.

She leaned her head forwards to rest against the cold metal as she tried to clear her mind of these thoughts. She could soon feel herself drifting off to sleep...


	10. Chapter 10

Dette was awoken to the sound of clattering metal on a wooden floor.

"You idiot! Captain'll kill us!"

Dette glanced over to the source of the noise and saw Pintel and Ragetti standing by a large metal bucket, and a rather large puddle. From what she could see, it appeared to be a puddle of filthy water - they must have been cleaning the floors again. Apparantly they were more like maids than crew members.

"What we gonna do?" Ragetti mumbled, glancing nervously up the stairs.

"Well, we bloody well ain't got time to do nothin'! Captain wants t' get goin'!" Pintel spat.

"We could, err, blame it on the little madam?" Ragetti asked nervously seeking approval.

"Actually, that ain't a bad plan!" Pintel said turning to grin at Dette.

"Right, well, if we say that she got in a temper and must've kicked it over while we were gone..."

Pintel and Ragetti carried on their discussion as they climbed the stairs.

Dette waited for a while, making sure that they were completely gone and stood up. She stuck her arm out of the cell, attempting to reach the bucket. When this tactic failed, she squeezed her upper half through and grabbed the bucket. Pulling the bucket back through she hid it in the cell. There was no way she being blamed for that mess.

"Can you fit through those bars lass?"

Dette turned around to meet Gibbs.

"Why- What do you mean?"

"Well, y'managed t' squeeze yer upper half through then, can y'get the rest through the bars?"

The idea clicking firmly in place in her head, Dette ran over to the cells, and squeezed through as far as she could. She got stuck around her hips - damn her figure. She glanced back at Gibbs.

"How can I get through any further?"

She heard a clatter and then a loud racket coming from behind her. The noise continued for a while, and then it suddenly stopped. Gibbs appeared by her side, holding a large flat piece of metal, which appeared to be the remains of the bucket.

"How did you-"

"I jumped on it a bit. Squeeze out."

Dette did as she was told and stepped back to allow Gibbs access to the bars. Pressed the bar again the bar and began to bash it; kicking, pushing, pulling. Slowly the metal bars began to inch apart. With every inch, Gibbs removed the metal and Dette tried to squeeze through. They didn't want too large a gap or else the difference would be noticed. As they worked Dette asked Gibbs if Will had returned.

"He hasn't lass. Barbossa will've taken 'im wherever they're goin'."

Dette frowned, hopefully he was okay. She'd already lost one sibling today.

After several trys, Dette managed to squeeze through.

"The keys should be hangin' in the Captain's office." Gibbs called to her.

She nodded and quickly walked toward the door. Sneaking up the stairs, she peeked around the corner, checking if the coast was clear to attempt to reach the captain's cabin. It was eerily quiet on deck. As she snook across to the cabin, she saw very few crew members. Those she saw were preoccupied with a gambling game at the rear of the ship.

Finally, Dette reached the captains cabin, and peeked through the window. When she was sure there was nobody within she tiptoed in, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was firmly shut, she ran toward the desk, moving items around. There had to be spare keys somewhere. She found a pistol and a few daggers, and grabbed them - it would be good for the crew to be armed when they escaped.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and dived under the desk.

"I'm sure there was someone movin' in here."

"You idiot. There ain't nobody here, bet we've lost our bets since we went. Idiot. You knew those bleeders would rob us. Someone in here my arse."

The angry man left, but the other remained, once again glancing around the cabin. It was clear that he was too frightened to enter - obviously this cabin was out of bounds. After standing and watching for another few minutes, the pirate retreated returning to his game.

Dette sighed in relief and stood up. She knew she'd have to get out of the cabin soon, who knew when Barbossa would return.. or what he'd do if he found her in his office. She inched towards the door, but remembered she had yet to find the keys. She frantically scanned the room.

She noticed the keys hanging in the corner, and ran over and grabbed them. In her haste she knocked over a glass decanter and it fell to the floor with a large smash.

She heard a flurry of footsteps jumped out of the cabin window, landing on the decking behind.

"There! Told yer there was someone in there!"

"Where's the bleeder?"

"Quick, check around, he's gotta be here somewhere!"

"Someone check around back!"

After hearing the last comment Dette climbed on top of the cabin, Lying flat to avoid notice. A dirty pirate walked around the back, sword raised anticipating an attack. Luckily Dette was shrouded by shadows, and the pirate didn't notice her.

"Nobody 'ere." he called as he returned to the front.

Dette quietly jumped down and shuffled away from the cabin in the shadows. It seemed like hours when she finally returned to the cell. She shoved a key in the lock, but it was unsuccessful. She could hear footsteps coming toward the cells. Frantically shoving another key in the lock, she twisted and it clicked. She dived inside shutting the door behind her and in her rush, Dette didn;t notice the keys falling from her hands and sliding away across the cabin floor.

Two pirates walked down the stairs and eyed the crew beadily. As they turned to leave, Gibbs flung the door open, knocking the two men unconscious as they fell to the floor.

"Gibbs!" Dette called, throwing a dagger to him.

He caught it and moved toward the door. She passed the remaining daggers to the crew.

Those who did not take a dagger grabbed objects which could be used - a mop, a broom and the crushed metal bucket. Dette held on to the pistol as they went to leave the cabin.

Now, it was time to save Jack.

The pirates sprinted towards the captives and the battle began. The clattering of swords was heard from every side as Dette ran towards the crews quarters. She burst in, finding it empty and grabbed all the swords she could hold.

As she rejoined the battle, she threw the swords to her companions. She swiped at a pirate attacking Gibbs from behind. The pirate jumped to avoid her blow, and slipped on a net, falling over the side of the boat and landing in the water with a large splash.

The battle looked like it would be won, when the moonlight shone and the pirates turned to skeletal figures.

"What's happening?" Dette cried at Gibbs.

"A curse!" he replied.

The captives were slowly getting tired, but the pirates were still sprightly – the blows did not hurt them.

"They can't be killed!" Anamaria yelled.

Soon the battle ended and the captives were returned to the cell. A dirty looking pirate noticed the keys lying on the floor of the cell and picked them up, grinning at the crew. The cabin door slammed shut behind them and cackles of laughter were heard from up top.

"How are we supposed to escape now?" Anamaria yelled, kicking the bench.

"I don't know.." Dette mumbled.

Her thoughts drifted to Will, Jack, Elizabeth. Were they okay? Were they still alive? She dropped her head into her hands. There was no escape. They were trapped.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dette slumped on the floor of the cell, head in her hands, attempting to think of an escape plan.

"Maybe if you'd kept hold of those keys we could have gotten out!" Ana Maria spat, kicking the bench behind her once again, making Cotton, as well as his parrot, jump.

"Shut up lass," Gibbs growled, "How was she t'know we'd be caught?"

"It is true Gibbs, if I had just hidden the keys within the cell they would never have found them!" Dette exclaimed, mentally kicking herself.

"You could have just shoved them in your dress!" Anamaria said, as if it were the most obvious of actions.

"They would've guessed that we got out the bleedin' cell somehow! It ain't your fault lass." He scowled at Anamaria, a clear indicator for her to shut up. "You go through that gap and find the others Bernadette, we'll follow you when we get outta here."

"I'm not leaving you behind." Dette said, refusing to leave the cell.

"Just leave you silly lass and help the others! You're no good t'them here! And you're doin' no good sulking in the cell." Gibbs said sternly, moving Dette towards the gap in the bars they had made earlier.

"I'll be back for you as soon as I can," Dette said, squeezing through the gap. "I promise!"

"Go save Jack lass!" Gibbs called out as Dette tiptoed out of the cabin. Once she was out of the cabin, Dette moved swiftly along the boat, dodging pirates by hiding in the shadows here and there. Once she reached the side of the boat, she looked over the edge and into the distance.

It was too far to swim, and far too dangerous looking at the ocean beneath her. It was raging, waves crashing in all directions, and Dette was not a very accomplished swimmer. But where were the boats? Then it dawned on her that the boats were used by Barbossa's crew to reach the cave. How was she meant to reach a cave so far away without a boat? Surely there must be one left somewhere?

Knowing she had no choice, Dette started manoeuvring her way around the boat, checking the deck for any sign of a vessel to escape in. Then her worst fears were recognised - There was one boat. But the remainder of the crew of the Black Pearl were sitting playing cards in it. Thinking quickly on her feet, Dette tiptoed back to the crew cabins and snuck down the stairs.

"What're y'doin' back down here?" Gibbs asked as Dette strode in and began collecting various items from the floor.

"Given up already?" Anamaria scoffed. Biting her tongue to prevent a sharp retort, Dette continued her actions as if Anamaria had not even opened her mouth.

"I need to create a distraction." Dette stated, casually grabbing a mop and swirling it in her hands. She was trying to make it seem like she knew what she was doing – whether or not it would trick Gibbs was another matter.

"A distraction… why, how? Actually, I don't want t'know." Gibbs said shaking his head. Dette sighed internally. At least she seemed confident to Gibbs, hopefully she seemed like she knew what she was doing – the worst thing she could do was make them lose all hope in her this early on.

"I need the boat of course!" Dette said, grinning at Gibbs' bewildered face. After gathering as much as she could hold, she snuck back up the stairs and peeked out the doorway to ensure she couldn't be seen. Once she was in the shadows, a good distance away from the crew cabin, she threw everything she had collected – a few buckets, the remainder of the broom, a mop and a broken stool – and sprinted quickly around the edge of the boat as the clatters of the items reverberated across the deck.

All but one pirate ran to the scene, a few ran down the stairs into the cabin itself and the remainder scoured the nearby area for the escapee. The last pirate sat in the wooden boat, smoking his cigarette and muttering to himself. Before he even knew Dette was there, she hit him around the head with the lifeboat paddle, which had been carelessly thrown to one side, knocking him, out of the boat. As he jumped up to yell for help, Dette pushed him backwards, knocking him over board.

He hit the water with a large splash and let out a bloodcurdling cry. No doubt the rest of the pirates will have heard that, Dette thought. She looked over her shoulder – they had indeed heard the splash and were beginning to move towards Dette.

Frantically, she began trying to lift the boat and push it overboard. She could hear the footsteps and voices of the returning pirates and began to panic. She balanced the boat's bow against the edge of the Black Pearl, Dette began lifting and pushing with all her might, slowly wobbling the boat off of the edge.

Dette heard the shouts and the footsteps of the pirates increase as they noticed Dette and began running towards her. Knowing it was her only chance of escape, Dette launched herself into the boat, toppling both the boat, and herself, into the raging ocean.


End file.
